gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.6 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: Come in guys! (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: I will now bring in the new Team Monkey. (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: Nicole was voted out at the last Tribal Council. Anyway Gumball I will take it back. (Gumball gives Jeff the Team Immunity Idol.) Jeff: Once again Team Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, your whole team will be shackled together by a rope. You will then descend together this arch with different hand holds. If any member of your team falls off the arch, you must go back and start again. Once you reach the bottom you will dig around for bags, there will be five of them. Once you have all five bags you will climb back up the arch, and find a bunch of puzzle pieces you will need to solve a puzzle. First team to get it right wins immunity for their team nobody will be going home, as for the losing team. You will go to Tribal Council where one person will be voted out tonight. Team Incredible, you have one extra player so you'll have to sit one person out, I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later.) Jeff: Alright, Teri will be sitting out for Team Incredible, are you ready? GO! (The two teams run to the arch where they start descending.) (On Team Incredible.) Carrie: '''I'm not exactly the best holder-on to type of person. (Carrie lets go.) '''Jeff: Team Incredible has to go back to the top. But Team Monkey is halfway down. (On Team Monkey.) Miss Simian: YES! WE'RE WINNING! Darwin: Um, I'm starting to slip here. No fingers. Miss Simian: Don't you dare! You'll be the threat of our stability. (in confessional) Darwin: 'I can't believe what Miss Simian just said to me. I hated her yes. But when she's pestering ME over MY genetics. Well, now she's my arch-enemy. '(out) (Darwin lets go.) Jeff: Oh my, well Team Monkey has to go back. Miss Simian: Well NO! I'm not getting punished because of someone that each of us could eat for lunch at LEGAL SEAFOODS! Jeff: '''Oh no. Now we have to do a commercial on Legal Seafoods. We'll be back after these messages. www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNv8xzM1duI|Legal Seafood Commercial Break. '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, you have to go back with your team. '''Miss Simian: NO! He is a threat to our stability. AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM! Jeff: Alright then. TEAM INCREDIBLE WINS IMMUNITY! Gumball: '''YES! '''Miss Simian: '''NO! '''Jeff: Team Incredible, you are safe from Tribal Council, no one's going home tonight. As for Team Monkey, you're going to Tribal Council where one person will be voted out tonight. I'll see you then. (Back on Team Monkey.) Miss Simian: Alright guys, we're getting Darwin tonight. Frodo: '''I'm in. '''Banana Joe: '''Eh, I'm in. '''Miss Simian: '''Tobias, are you in? (Tobias is sitting on a rock, ignoring Miss Simian.) '''Miss Simian: '''Tobias! (Tobias continues to ignore Miss Simian.) '''Miss Simian: '''TOBIAS! '''Tobias: '''What? '''Miss Simian: '''Are you voting for Darwin tonight? '''Tobias: '''Sure. But what about the idols? '''Miss Simian: I assumed that he lost them, it's quite obvious.Anyway there are now a large enough percent of us to get him out. Tobias: '''(To Banana Joe) Um, can I speak to you? '''Banana Joe: '''Um, ok. (Tobias and Banana Joe sneak into the woods.) '''Banana Joe: '''So what do you want to talk to me about? '''Tobias: '''I want to talk about Miss Simian. '''Banana Joe: '''Are you thinking about voting HER out? '''Miss Simian: '''No! Well at least not yet. I want to give her a "threat letter". '''Banana Joe: '''But there's no paper or pen around here. '''Tobias: '''NO! I mean to vote off Frodo. '''Banana Joe: '''FRODO?! But why? '''Tobias: It's quite obvious, Frodo is essentialy Miss Simian's best friend. So maybe if we get him out then Miss Simian will grow more weak. Banana Joe: Don't you think that would make Miss Simian even more mad? Tobias: EXACTLY! Everyone around here hates Miss Simian. So if we can get her mad, then everyone would vote her off. She should've been voted off in the first week, but it was us that kept her here. It's simple. We vote out Frodo, secede from the alliance, and Miss Simian will be the next to go. (in confessional) Banana Joe: Tobias is saying that I should vote out Frodo. Tobias is my best friend and I'm pretty sure that Frodo doesn't like me. However going into tonight's vote, I'm a little uneasy. (out) (Meanwhile) Tobias: '''I need your help Darwin. '''Darwin: '''What is it? '''Tobias: '''I need you to vote for Frodo, will you help? '''Darwin: Actually, I'm aiming at Miss Simian, why don't you vote for her too? Tobias: Darwin, you don't understand. Miss Simian is going after you. Darwin: 'IMPOSSIBLE! I have my Hidden Immunity Idols. '''Tobias:'I know, but she assumed you lost them. '''Darwin: She must've been crazy if she thought that. Wit something that powerful, how could anyone lose it? Tobias: '''That's what I thought, but she still thinks so. That's why you need to play it tonight. '''Darwin: Fine, I'll play one of my idols and vote for Frodo. Tobias: '''Thanks. I'll see you tonight. (Meanwhile) '''Tobias: '''Hi Stace. '''Stace: Oh hey Tobias. Tobias: Look I need your help. Stace: Is this about Miss Simian? Tobias: '''Well yes. '''Stace: '''Good, because I'll vote for her. '''Tobias: '''Well that's not exactly what I mean. '''Stace: '''Well what do you mean? '''Tobias: Well what I mean is that we should vote Frodo out. Stace: Frodo?! Why do you want to vote out Frodo? Tobias: Well it's quite clear why. Frodo is like Miss Simian's sidekick, Miss Simian is only here because of the alliance she formed with me, Frodo, and Banana Joe at the beginning. And I think that if we vote out Frodo, and me and Banana Joe secede from the alliance, then Miss Simian will become vulnerable. Stace: Wouldn't it be easier to just vote out Miss Simian? Tobias: '''NO! If we leave Frodo here, then he'll pull the reins that Miss Simian pulled. Plus, Banana Joe would be in trouble because Frodo doesn't like him. Don't you like Banana Joe? '''Stace: '''Yes, I mean he is a friend of Gumball and all. '''Tobias: See. It's quite clear that we vote out Frodo tonight and Miss Simian later. TRIBAL COUNCIL (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: Miss Simian, at the challenge today you were a bit passionate why was that? Miss Simian: Well Jeff it's quite clear why considering someone couldn't keep their grip in shape. Darwin: '''Miss Simian, I told you that I was born that way. '''Miss Simian: '''Oh sure you do. '''Jeff: '''Well Miss Simian, do you think you are a threat to your tribe? '''Miss Simian: Well Jeff I'm not a threat, it's just the people I got stuck with. (Everyone except Jeff boos Miss Simian.) Jeff: '''Do you really feel that way? '''Miss Simian: '''Well of course I do. My calibre is far greater than the next greatest person here. '''Tobias: '''Oh shut up! '''Jeff: '''Tobias, how do you feel being on this alliance. '''Tobias: Well I'm going to be honest, being on this alliance is poo. Miss Simian is turning into some barring dictator. Jeff: '''Is this true Miss Simian? '''Miss Simian: '''Well of course not. '''Tobias: Oh shut up you liar! Miss Simian: '''I have never heard such blasphemy. '''Jeff: '''Well I guess an alliance with a passionate person isn't really a strong one. And it is time to vote. (Everyone votes) (Jeff returns with the ballot box) '''Jeff: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one responds.) Jeff: '''Ok, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First vote Tobias. '''Jeff: Second vote, Tobias. Jeff: '''Third vote, Tobias. '''Jeff: '''Fourth vote, Frodo three votes Tobias, one vote Frodo. '''Jeff: Frodo, three votes Tobias, two votes Frodo. Jeff: Frodo we're tied, three votes Tobias, three votes Frodo, one vote left. Jeff: 6th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Frodo. Frodo that's four votes that's enough you need to bring me your torch. (Frodo comes up with his torch.) Jeff: '''Frodo, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Frodo's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. (Frodo leaves.) '''Jeff: Well I'm not sure how one person out of a four person tribe could backstab an alliance member. Grab your torches head back to camp. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island